State of the Art, Inc is proposing a health education resource titled HIV and Sober Intimate Behavior, which will include an interactive simulation software, a video, a support booklet and a user's guide for professionals. The materials will give adults in treatment or post treatment for substance abuse with skills building information for re-engaging in intimate behavior in a sober context. People in treatment commonly experience depression, low self-esteem, anxiety, anger, isolation and a lack of communication and negotiation skills. It is important to provide people with skills for reengaging in sober social behavior and intimacy, to help them avoid behaviors that place them at risk for HIV infection or transmission. Phase I research will evaluate the creative plans for the videos, booklets, a prototype of the video and a prototype of the simulation to determine feasibility. The research design will include key informant interviews and focus groups. Interviews will be used to develop the message and inform content development. Focus groups will be used to pretest the drafts and will be used to answer questions about whether the materials are: understandable, relevant, attention-getting and memorable, attractive, credible, acceptable to the target audience. [unreadable] [unreadable]